An appliance such as, for example, a refrigerator can include a cabinet defining a storage compartment and a shelf removably mounted within the storage compartment for storing items on the shelf within the storage compartment. To removably mount the shelf within the storage compartment, the shelf can include one or more projections that can be inserted into corresponding apertures in side walls of the cabinet.
The apertures of the cabinet are preferably sized to permit removable insertion of the projections in the apertures. For example, an inner diameter of each aperture can be relatively larger than a diameter of its associated projection to provide a substantial clearance therebetween. Moreover, the depths of the apertures can be designed such that when the shelf is installed with its projections in their associated apertures the shelf can slide laterally between the side walls of the cabinet. Such a loose fitting between the apertures of the cabinet and the projections of the shelf can permit the projections to be easily inserted into or removed from the apertures. However, such a loose fitting can also make the shelf unstable, particularly when there is an insubstantial weight of items being stored on top of the shelf Accordingly, it is desirable to help stabilize the shelf when mounted using projections and apertures as described above.